


Fast Cars

by frustratrish



Series: Fast Series [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratrish/pseuds/frustratrish
Summary: PART TWO of RUNAWAY.The troubled girl that went to Tokyo, found what she had always been looking for and... more trouble. Now that she's back with the crew, everything else escalated into a level she didn't quite expect. So much for LA scene, don't you think?





	1. The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
I'm so sorry for the long wait but here it is! Part two of Runaway!  
Bailey and Han's story uwu uwu uwu.  
As you all know, I follow SOME canon parts but as it was that they're alive, expect some changes, alright? I know what I'm doing. I promise. I swear.  
So, have fun!!!!  
PS: The story will change point of view's soon, so, don't be confused alright?

“You just got back here baby girl, we’ll miss you.” Twinkie moaned as he sat at the edge of her bed, grabbing the clothes she had neatly packed away from her black duffel bag as she tries to drag it back in again—but then again, Twinkie grabbed another handful and layed it back on the bed. Bailey let out a loud sigh as her other arm was still in a cast and she could barely move at all due to her ribs, and folding the clothes neatly were enough pain in the ass.

Where was Han again? _Oh, right_. She’s the one who insisted they pack separately to save time and Twinkie volunteered to help her—and by volunteering, he meant ruin the stack of clothes that almost took her half an hour to fold. “Twinkie, my other family needs help.” She calmly explains, blowing through her nose.

“B-But…” His voice trails as Bailey waited for what he’s going to say next. “It’s the same man that almost killed you, B!” He exclaimed and Bailey pursed her lips. She reaches over Twinkie’s hand and squeezed it.

“Twinkie, I’ll be fine. I promise. I was alone last time and I didn’t let anyone else help me—but now, my family will be there. And Han, too.” He looks at her—as if unsure if she’ll really be alright. But he breathes heavily, and smiled at her. Twinkie knew they already made their mind a month after the first time they saw the two, but still… it was a risk.

A risk both Han and Bailey are willing to take.

“You’re lucky I really love ya, baby girl.” Bailey chuckles as Twinkie started refolding the clothes he hastily dragged on the bed, and basically, packing up for her since he knew Bailey was still unable to move as freely even if she wants to.

“I love you too, kid.” Bailey taps his shoulders and stood up, walking towards the side table and grabbing a piece of rectangular paper that was left laying down on it.

Bailey stared at it and wondered where in Greece would she be now if she stayed at home that morning—that morning where Han stood behind his orange Mazda, and the reason that pushed Bailey to go to his bar just because her guts can’t stay still. But would she have wanted that? Would she have chosen the other way?

No, she wouldn’t. Bailey wouldn’t want to miss the chance of being with Han—of being with someone whom she…truly love. “B? Everything’s all set.” Twinkie called from her bedroom and she hurried to tear the ticket apart in pieces and throw it away on the bin before going back to the bedroom where Twinkie carried her black duffel bag in his shoulder. “I remember seeing this almost half empty the first time.” He quips that made Bailey laugh. Remembering the first time she went into the races with almost only a dozen of clothes in her large bag.

“I know, right? Things really have changed.”

Twinkie did the courtesy of driving Bailey to the garage using his Hulk-mobile. It was her first time getting inside the car—and least to say, she’s cringing and feeling comfortable all at the same time. “I never actually thought you’d put—what are these? Green feathers? Inside…your car? Does Hulk have feathers… somewhere?” She poked the feathered board in front of her and laughs as Twinkie spats her hands.

“B, I swear I’ll drag you and your clothes back home if you mock my glorious car again.” Bailey stopped at that and flashed a quick grin at Twinkie as he drove around the curb and on to the garage.

The ride was short and they reached the garage just in time as Han, who was now fully healed, is packing up the little of stuffs they have at the back of her gray Spec-S that they planned to get transported in another country. It was easy enough to do that for Han had valuable connections but then again—they’ll be leaving the place they didn’t want to leave. Same with the people their hearts refuse to leave even more. “Promise you’ll be back soon?” Bailey overheard Sean asked Han while he fixes the things at the trunk, Han turned with a tight smile and a curt nod.

“Already missing me, cowboy?” Bailey blurted out which caused him to roll his eyes as he reached in for a hug.

“Promise it, you two.” He mutters and she nodded, pulling away and giving Sean a tap on the shoulders as she went straight towards her—boyfriend? She honestly don’t know, though. They said their I love you’s but then again, would she point their relationship status out at the midst of this crisis? In her better judgement, it’s best she keep her mouth shut.

At the moment, _she thought._

“All set?” Han asked while she leaned on the back of the car, nodding slowly as she looks at him. Still in the same motion of attempting to ask whatever they are—but thought to herself she must really be so silly to still do so. “Hey, everything alright?” Han made his way in front of her, snaking his toned arms over her waists that suddenly gave her shudders—still gave her the same feeling. Her heart thumping so loud at an unimaginable rate.

“Yeah, all good.” She awkwardly taps Han’s shoulders but before she could even turn her back on him, he pulls Bailey on her free hand and gave her a sudden kiss. One that erases all the thoughts inside her head, and nothing else even mattered other than Han and his lips.

“Break it up, guys! There are kids here!” Toshi muttered upon entering the garage and seeing the scene unfold in front of people who are around that the two didn’t seem to notice—or care about. Bailey pulled away with a grin on her face as she turned to her new found family, remembering all of them as she knew that after feeling so happy—there’s always something that could go wrong, and no matter what that is? She knew just what to do.

Keep everyone else alive. Even if that meant sacrificing herself once again.


	2. Funerals & Reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, it's been a long time coming and it's here now. i'm sorry it took so long huhuhu.   
i promise you'll love this!!  
send sum kudos & comments!

“Isn’t it amusing to watch your own… _funeral?”_

Han glanced at Bailey right then as she sat beside him on a now heavily tinted Spec-S that they have purposefully brought with them, and quietly followed the group into the cemetery, posing as friends of Bailey whom the crew didn’t know about. Brian made sure that the others, except from Tej, didn’t know about their arrival yet for their own safety after what happened to them—but also made sure they’re going to tell the whole family as soon as they get home.

They deemed that a funeral should be made just because they were worried Deckard might get the idea that they’re still alive—and Dom wouldn’t want to risk that.

Bailey sat there, almost too quiet for Han as she wondered—_what if?_ What if the crash killed her? What if Han wasn’t there? What if there’s no one to save her that night? Would she have died in the site? Would the car blow up with her? Would this funeral be all too real today if it was?

Han saw a trace of worry in the girl’s eyes that he quickly interlaced their fingers, pushing all the doubts from Bailey’s mind as he did. “You okay?” He asks and Bailey bit her lip.

“I don’t know.” She stared from afar, her and Han’s picture. An empty coffin right beside each other—and people. People that they know—crying for them. For their _deaths._ “I’m just thinking that—what if I never really pushed myself to get this car from you? What if I went all against my doubts and…and…” Han slid his hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss that pushed all the stop buttons from Bailey’s mind and made her forget about all the what if’s and the but’s. All that made her forget of all the worry in her chest, and all that could’ve been.

“You’re okay now, Daisy. I won’t let any harm come to you.” Han says afterwards as their foreheads are touching. Bailey smiled at him, and thanked him silently as she was glad Han was there. The man he loves—is there for her even after everything. She wouldn’t know what to do without him.

Han gave her another quick peck as they continue to watch, and was left to be in utter awe as the people around them solemnly listened and stood there. Her family—their_ family._

Bailey was just startled by the sound of Dom’s car as he dash away from the funeral—at first she may have thought that the funeral went over Dom’s head but as she realized he’s following another car, panic laced on her chest. “D-Dom’s chasing someone!” She mused and Han turned his head and followed the direction of the car, but they couldn’t do anything.

They can’t. “Bailey, Dom told us strictly to stay here no matter what.” She gritted her teeth but knew that if they follow, and that if Deckard found out they’re alive and well—they would target both of them and who knows what could happen after? She didn’t want to risk losing Han, and Bailey also didn’t want to die and leave him behind.

She sat there, torn and breaking as she silently prays that Dom will be okay.

Almost half an hour later, the people had already went their separate ways except a few of her family who stayed over for a quick Corona. Bailey wanted to leave the car so bad, and Han could see that. It’s been a long while without her family, and she wanted to hug every last one of them so tight until she’s able to feel a whole lot better. “We’ll be drinking with them later on, you drunk.” Han spats that made Bailey roll her eyes and chuckle a bit.

“As if you’re not a drunk too.” Han raises his brow as he grabs another packet of Ritz Blitz, opening and offering one to Bailey. “See? That’s obsession.” She pointed out and Han huffs.

“It’s called diverting your craving into something better.”

“A packet of junk food every hour is what you considered better?” She retorted but he only shrugs. “I can’t believe I love a man who can’t keep his mouth shut.” She may have said it wrong judging by Han’s lopsided grin. _“Man-whore!”_

“I love you too, Daisy.” They laugh together as she finally gave in and dunk her hands on the packet.

A knock on the door suddenly broke them out of their _Ritz Blitz spree_ and the two saw Brian, laying his back on the car while he crosses his arms afterwards. Han lowered the windshield for a bit and Brian turned his head. “There’s people here that wanted us to come with them—and those people know that you two are alive.” Bailey gulps. “Don’t worry, it’s not Deckard’s but—they ask that you two follow the car and we’ll head on some place where Dom is.”

“You sure it’s not a trap?” Han asks, but Brian purses his lips.

“I don’t think it is, man.” Han gave a quick hum and closed the windshield as the three went on to hop on a black car that they hesitantly followed.

“If they know we’re alive—does that mean Deckard does too?” Bailey asks in worry but Han quickly held her hand and gave it a kiss.

“Whatever it is, we’ll protect each other.” She nods, putting it in her heart that she’ll do everything for the family—and for him.

* * *

Three cars right next to each other lined up to go inside what seemed like a large warehouse with lots of men with rifle guns and trucks that Bailey almost mistaken as if they’re in the army—but they aren’t. The two black cars lead them inside the very warehouse, and they parked the Spec-S right behind it. Cautious to get out as this place isn’t a place she sees everyday. Much less would wanna venture in one a nice Saturday.

The doors of the two cars opened and went out was the three in good condition, looking up front to the humongous warehouse and at the back, to their car. “You know, I won’t laugh at you if you jumped to your feet and ran.” Han suggested that cause Bailey to look at him, backhand his arm one time, and opened the car door to do exactly what he just had said. And Bailey landed on Roman’s grasp.

“W-W—Wait! You was just— She was just— Man, _what the fuck?!”_ Roman, who’s the only one there who still didn’t know about Han and Bailey being alive looked pale as if he just saw a ghost. Bailey holds on to his shoulders as she pulled away, with Tej and Brian hiding their laughter.

_“Boo!”_ She gapes that made him slightly jump. “Ah! I’ve missed your ass, Roman!” He was taken aback but as soon as he settled with the fact that he’s not seeing a ghost? He gave her a hug—that lifted her off the ground. Almost circling her while holding on to her tightly. A sister he never had, alive and breathing in front of him.

“Don’t squeeze her!” Tej spat and she laughs.

“Hey, man. You gotta let us hug her too.” Brian says as it seemed like Roman genuinely thought that the girl she’s hugging right now—the very girl he held tight like his own family was dead. But she isn’t, and he’s just all too glad.

“You lil firecracker! I thought you was gone! I—I’ve missed you!” Roman pulled away and she beamed at the sound of her nickname that he used to call her. “B-But was Han really…” His voice trails as she lets go of Bailey, disappointment washing over him.

“Han was what? Still lookin’ good?” Bailey turned and Han was there, still with his packet of chips and Roman was in it for the whole surprise.

“Man, _what the fuck?!”_ He bellowed once again, holding into his bald head as if he’s seeing a miracle. “_Oh my god,_ you two!” He suddenly gave Han a hug and pulled away, looking back and forth, a surge of gladness running in his veins.

“You cool now, man?” Brian mocks and Roman pushes his chest.

“I’m cool, I’m cool. I’m just so glad you two are alive and well.” Bailey turned her attention to Tej, the one who they first sought help after and had outdone it yet again like he always does.

“Come ‘ere, baby girl.” The girl hugged him, tight with one hand while the other remained with stinging pain, and he pulled away just as soon. “You alright?” She nods, feeling a lot better than she was a while ago. Just the thought of being there, with her family albeit still not complete, it fluttered her heart to the very core.

“Aren’t ya gonna give me a hug, too?” Brian teased when she lifted up the girl from her waist and hugged her really tight. Bailey was the youngest in the group, maybe not so much in years but each and every one of them shared experience beyond what her age normally does. She’s supposed to be working now, like a normal citizen of California. But no. She’s out there, riding fast cars and being chased by top mans on the hunt for vengeance. Her life was definitely—outside the qualities of normal.

“How’s Jack? And Mia?” She asked, greatly concerned by the missing faces.

“They’re with Mando. They’re safe. I promise.” Relief passes her face before she hugged Brian one final time and turned to Han who was talking to Tej and Roman.

“Got any idea why we’re here?” Bailey asked quietly towards Brian that he merely shook his head. Everyone is at a lost except for Dom, who was there for quite a long while now. _“You have a lot to tell me, Brian.”_ Bailey’s knowledge of what her family do wasn’t up to par. The reason for that is because the girl chooses not to know, not to ask questions about their gash, the blood stains on their shirt, and the rewards that came with it. She had only ever been in one—and Dom even voided her of the possibility of joining. And she was all fine with that—well, not until she knew how much danger they’ve already been in and still came out without missing a limb.

It wasn’t exactly the thrill that made her come now. It was the will to fight for her family. To not let her love ones be harmed by the evils of their past. Bailey was ready now—and she needs to know every truth there is no matter how much it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for the next chapter change of POV!!!  
xx


	3. Tokyo & Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just clearing out some things along the way for a more good storytelling for ya'll

_ **“What happened in Tokyo?”** _

It’s the very first question I’ve heard soon as we were given our bunks to settle in. I was originally with Han—no one could part me with that guy. Over my dead body, of course. But I decide to go out and breathe some fresh air—something and somewhere where I’m not holed up in another country that I don’t know. Breathe the fresh familiar air of California before the time we abandoned the country. But then, while sitting at the rooftop where my feet dangles, a voice resonated from behind me. One gruff and monotone voice that could send chills up your body if you hadn’t squared your sins with the guy.

“What do you mean?” I see him sat beside me, arms rounded on his knees as he gave me a look—that look that’s supposed to tell I already know what he meant. “Alright, I’ll tell you. But promise you’ll answer my questions right after?” The man merely nods, always never bothering with words. “You asked me to go to Tokyo to meet your friend. Gave me an address—and a name. And I was gonna find it—I really was going to, but not before I get my ride.” I could hear him scoffing and it was making me laugh. “You and Mia raised me around cars. Can’t blame me now that I love cars too much it's what I looked for as soon as I got there. From our Japanese friend’s advice, I went to what they call… the _Tokyo scene_.”

“That where you met him?”

A smile crept up to my face. “Well, unexpectedly, yes. And you’re gonna hate me for saying this but—Dom? I hated you at the time for sending me half across the world to meet an _idiot_ inside his very own candy world.”

Dom laughed, “_Ah_, he may have said they do crazy shit in Tokyo. I’m sorry I never warned you. I—didn’t know.”

“Yeah, that… that hindered me from telling him I was supposed to meet him. Until he was the one who had the coolest car for me to buy, and until we got so unknowingly close through weeks of meeting him—again and again.” I could feel my heart beating so loud while remembering the days. It felt like it’s long when in fact—it was just two months, and two months had never felt like forever for me. Just when I… met him. Everything seemed to have changed. “I made a family in Tokyo. Like—Like our crew, you know? We did the night life, being together at least once a week, I found—I found you guys in them even for a short while.”

“And Han?” Dom, always the man who wanted to know everything.

“I fell in love with your _asshole_ friend.” He chuckled and shook his head. “It was just—“ I snapped my fingers in a gesture, “—like that! Like, one day I hated his guts, the next—he meant the whole _fucking_ world to me.” _Holy shit,_ I sounded like a lovesick kid. “There’s so much I wanted to tell you. You and Mia, and Brian, and Tej and Rome—I, I have so much.” I almost said Letty’s name but it was… it was still a touchy subject. “But there’s so much more that I need to know and first is—why did no one tell me about Giselle?” The topic seemed to have caught him off-guard when he let his emotions come through. I know Dom, I could see through that mask he kept in front of everyone. I was family.

“I gotta be honest with you, Bailey. Giselle—it was a hard loss for all of us.” I bit my lip and heave a sigh, “Everyone didn’t wanna accept her—death. Not even Han…”

“I know that, Dom! But—But why keep it? To me, of all people.”

“You were interning somewhere at San Francisco when it happened. When the crew disappeared outta blue for months and you knew—you knew we were going to do it again. Thought there you hated us—me, for doing it. Even if I always promised not to.” Dom turned to me, “You came home the same time we do, you saw Brian and I, beaten and weary but when I was boutta tell ya… You beat me to it and told me that you were flying to Italy for a job interview the next day.”

“I wasn’t accepted.” I could still remember that day. I didn’t ask how the two got their bruises, didn’t ask what they did to look like that, or the reason why we have money again. New cars, new things. Or why they were incomplete. I just sat down, told them about the interview, and got into the next flight to Italy the very same night.

“But at the time—I could never… never take that happiness out of your eyes. We could never.” He looked at me like he’s about to say something, and my heart was beating out of my chest. “I gotta tell you something. And… it’ll be okay to be mad.”

“W-What?”

** _“Letty was alive. All this time.”_ **

“Oh my god—where—where the hell is she?!” I stood up, almost too abrupt that my eyes were covered in darkness before I see Dom calming me down. Well, he could not calm me down. Not until I saw her. Letty was—is family. I treated the girl like my own sister, someone who took care of me whenever Dom was gone. Someone who’s there with Mia. Someone that’s part of my life… And—she’s been alive all this _fucking_ time?!

“She’s not here. She’s—still recovering. Letty suffered from head trauma—she, uh, lost a lot of memory.” The reality rained down on me so hard I almost fell to my knees. “She’s okay, Bailey. Calm down.” She’s okay. _Letty’s okay._

“Are there any more truths that I should know?” This was what I get for dreaming big. The consequences of hoping more than fast cars and dirty jobs. I was always—away. Maybe I had many chances to meet Han on one of our barbecue’s, or maybe at a job. Maybe I knew all about the things they did if I joined more—but I didn’t. And I don’t know if I should get angry with my forced ignorance or just be disappointed at myself.

“There’s no more, Bailey.” Dom pulled and hugged me, as if securing me in his frame that felt soothing and homey. “Everything—those were just the bad shit we shouldn’t think about. Everything’s gonna be okay after this. I—I’m sorry I couldn’t pull you out of this like I did before.” I shook my head as my fist lightly landed a punch on his arm.

“I want this, Dom. Y-You guys have been saving me for so long that now, now it’s gonna be my turn to save you.” I pulled back, wiping my face and laughing like an idiot for only noticing that I was crying. I just wasn’t sure what for. “No lies. Promise me.” Dom sighed, “I’m part of the family, Dom. I may not look like it but I could still kick you and Brian’s ass, and Han, and Tej, and Rome, and Letty—” Dom hoisted me up from where I stood that I laughed and squiggled away from the grasp. Until I noticed then that we’re already descending down, downwards to our bunk where he kicked off our door and threw me on Han lying down on one of the beds. “I hate you, Dom!” I could hear the grunt from behind me that I stood up in a hurry as to not harm the love of my life.

“Good night, Bailey.” Dom closed the door while I turned to Han with an apologetic look, seeing him cup my face and kissed me.

“You okay?” He asked, a smile growing on my face as I feel the heavy load on my chest eased down.

_“I am now.”_


	4. Fast & Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what i did at the chapter title lmao

“Our intelligence suggests that Ramsey will be transported by an armed motorcade through the Caucasus mountain range. If they clear this range and reach their destination, Ramsey’s as good as gone.” Mr. Nobody finishes his sentences after a long while of planning and silence follow as we take it all in. Specifically, me, while I looked at the images on the table and all the point of places we’re supposed to be retrieving the captive. “Is there something wrong, Mr. Pierce?” I looked ahead at that question, finding Roman in front of me where his furrowed brows and curious eyes landed straight at Han’s hand over my waist.

Okay, maybe it’s weird for them. Us. Because Han has been their friend from the start—and I was family. We were all family…

I nudged Han and kept myself from laughing, my man just realizing what it was when he followed Roman’s empty gaze that he retreated his hands and brought back our resident talker to reality. The other started snorting in laughter that I couldn’t help not to keep mine. “I just can’t believe you started dating Han. I mean—man, he’s family. But—but—” Han laughs at Roman’s musings and he hastily shakes his head. “Alright, whatever.” Han and I shared a gaze and shook our head the same, focusing straight to the board while I store the plan in my mind.

“So let me get this straight.” Roman started, seemingly so that his head is already in the game. “There's only one road that leads in or out, sheer drops on every side, a motorcade from hell protected by a small army from one mile in either direction?” Huh, that’s a lot. But bearable. Fast cars could get you so far.

“Yeah, that's about it.” Answered Mr. Nobody, the casual man we met this morning with a smile not very much to my liking. He just radiates… danger. But not red flags. Just… dangerous.

“You done?” Asked the military guy as he swoop in the middle,

“No, I'm not done.” Uh-oh. “So you all wanted me to break into a police station. Fine. Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea to shoot down one of the largest airplanes ever.”

“Excuse me?” I bellowed maybe—out loud. Han only tugged me closer with a smirk.

“Yeah, ya heard that right. I shot that shit out of the sky. Mmm. It's nothing. But this right here, my friend, happens to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of in my life.” I shook my head when Tej snorted and Brian laughs.

“I forgot that you were the only one to bring the plane down.” Said my favorite hacker with sarcasm dripping.

“Yeah, kinda remember that.” Added the man beside me who couldn’t stop eating that made me giggle.

“No, no. The only thing I've ever seen him take down was "No Knees" Denise. Remember, at prom?” The grin never went away my face. God. This is it—this is the thing I’ve missed so fucking bad.

“Really, Brian? You're gonna do that right here?” The two nodded at each other while I held on Han’s shoulder, trying to hide a giggle so bad it’s hurting my stomach. “See, y'all trying to get me off my point. All I'm saying is, I'm tired of everybody around me making all the decisions. This time, I lead. Seriously. If I don't start making decisions, I'm out.” No, you aren’t.

“All right, Roman. What do you got?” Dom asked that shook our boy back to normalcy.

“I mean, l wasn't trying to get into the whole leadership thing, like, now. You know what I'm saying? I was just, kind of, talking about, like, at some point. Like, you know, when we... Whatever. I mean, I think...” Oh, man. “Let's hit it from here.” Rome tapped on the screen below us, right at a photo of a desolated mountain.

“I don’t think that that’s—”

“No, no, no, don’t think! That's my job.” I stifled a giggle yet again. Roman was fighting with this army man and I was incredibly amused.

“Okay. It is impossible to hit it there. That is literally the most secure spot on the mountain. Why? Because you cannot physically access it.” He explained sharply—and rather defensively.

“See, that's what makes it so sweet. Because it's the place that they least expect us to hit them from.” Okay, that was—beyond good thinking. That’s fuckin’ ace.

“Boy got a point.” Han muttered, followed by the crunching of an empty packet. Surprise, surprise, he brought another one on the pocket of his button down. God, Han couldn’t stop eating that shit.

“As much as I hate to admit it, he's onto something there. What do you think, Dom?” Brian asked that all our attention diverted to the leader of the group. Like—the real one.

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

“I think we got a plan.” My boy scored a point—although, the mountain does look like it’ll be heavily guarded. But, whatever, right? Fast cars. I got confidence with that.

“Completely wrong thinking. And I like it.” Mr. Nobody regarded that Roman broaden his chest in proudness.

“You see? I'm good at this.”

“"Good"? Okay. How are you planning on getting on that road?” The military guy widened the satellite image and it was probably time now to think how we’re gonna go there without meeting a barricade that’ll probably kill us in a snap.

“Well, Tej?” Oh.

“I think I may actually have a plan for that.” Han looked at me and smiled, and if I was dumber, I wouldn’t get that that smile? Is from mere excitement.

“What? I delegated.” I bit my lip and shook my head. This was all too bad and funny I couldn’t help it.

“That's what good leaders do. Leader!”

“Okay, hold down now, cowboy. The guy got it.” I say, leaning down on the table and looking at the image, finding any faults that could take us to hell the minute we got there.

“But still—” Rome spoke, “Still can’t believe you’re dating Han—”

Tej shook his head, “They know. They know that. A’ight, man?” Rome looked reluctant on nodding while Han, like the silly asshole he was, tugged me closer to my waist that backed up our friend to comment something I wasn’t even able to get. I was laughing darn to my ass together with the boys.

“Consider my workshop your new playhouse. I think you'll find our cars extremely appealing.” I just noticed that Mr. Nobody was already walking away, “And your team is now complete.” I frowned, standing up straight to know what he meant when a figure, a familiar one at that was brought by another military man.

Han grasps on my waists a tad bit tighter before I made a run for it. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Letty!” I hugged her, so tight than I never meant to squeeze her only to feel—like there’s something weird. Letty wasn’t hugging me back.

I pulled away, “Letty? D-Don’t you… don’t you remember me?” I looked at her and everything—it was all the same. She looks the same, sounded the same, but—but she looked at me like I was some stranger. Knowing someone with amnesia really does hurt like a bitch.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers quietly I almost felt bad about asking.

“N-No! That’s quite alright. I just—I just missed you so much is all.” She smiled at me, reluctant it seemed but her hands reached in mine and she grasps it. “You’ll remember me soon.” I missed her so damn much it hurts like this—but, I’m gonna let time do its work.

“Letty.” Dom called from beside me that I only offered one last smile before backing away to Han, offering a kiss to my temples before I went about and roamed near Brian.

“She’ll remember you, alright? Don’t worry about it.” Brian assured that I nod. I believe that. I truly do.

“Brian!” Dom started walking back when he called, gathering out attention while Letty greeted the others. “We're gonna need long-travel suspension, limited-slip differentials on all of them.” Here goes the leader and I admit—I also missed this shit. “Tej! I want the demon love child between that and that.” Now I’m curious about the demon love child thing. I seemed to think it’s gonna be fun.

“That's a lot of armor. It's just gonna add more weight. Slow you down.”

_“This time, it ain't just about being fast.”_


	5. A/N

Has anyone of u seen the trailer for Fast 9????? I’M HAPPY TO BREAK IT TO YA THAT HAN IS IN FACT—LEGIT ALIVE AND IM FREAKING OUT BECAUSE SO FAR—MY STORY WAS ACCIDENTALLY IN LINE WITH CANON OH MY GOSH I AM CRYING 

Anyways, update soon! I promise! 


	6. Beginnings

“I should’ve known you’d bring something to eat.”

The thing is, Han, who I thought I brought out of the _chips misery_ he’d been having by making him eat a lot of ice creams, has already moved on about his dire addiction, when in fact, he hadn’t. And he just proved that little thought when he brought a pack of chips, again, in a mission. _I thought I’ve seen the last of it._

“What? It’s banana chips. Internet says it’s healthy.” I rolled my eyes it almost went at the back of my head for dealing with such an addiction but as it was that I’m me, the Bailey who could not stay angry at her lovable boyfriend so much—I dunked my hands inside the packet and ate some. “And you tolerate me.” I blew out air from my nose and shook my head.

“I know.” It was nerve-wracking. And I didn’t wanna admit that soon as I entered the car together with Han. We weren’t supposed to ride together, being two targets in one car is easy to eliminate but sneaking out with him early on even before the others were packed and ready had made it easier for us to go together without so much as a slap in the hand. Han was like—my _life line_. I didn’t think I could do this without him.

“You’ve got that _love eyes_ Twink has been talking about.” I almost drew out the chips from my mouth! Love—_what_?

But before he could even speak, the radio caught another one of Tej and Roman’s catfight. “Hey, Roman, you're freaking out, ain't you?” said our ever-so bully of a hacker.

“No.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“I said no.”

“This isn’t gonna end.” I muttered, leaning on the dashboard and rethinking this whole—_saving the world and giving back revenge_ thing. It’s putting me in a place I never knew I’d be in. But on the other end—I never knew just how much I’ve missed this whole thing.

“Listen, man, it takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry. As your friend, you know I'm concerned about your well-being, which is why I took the precaution of putting some adult diapers in your glove compartment.” Han chuckled then, putting his free hand behind my back that offered soothing amidst the whole catfight thing going on.

“I have seen some crazy shit, Dom, but this really could make some waves. So, let’s just try to keep it as low-key as possible, huh?” Mr. Nobody intrudes before anything else was heard on the radio that I almost said thank you.

“You okay?” Han asked, looking at me with those eyes that I just said _fuck it and kissed him_. Just one smack on the lip to ease the pressure I was feeling before I pass out. “Hey, hey. This is just like a game.” I frowned, “It’s my little secret. Whenever the crew and I go out for missions like these? I just treat it like Go Kart! Or—_pacman_.”

I could not believe my ears. “_Pacman_?”

My man merely shrugged before Roman’s voice reverberated on the walkie again. “Can somebody just walk me through what we're supposed to be doing?”

“Come on, Rom, this is your plan. You gotta embrace it.” Brian spoke through, a distinguishable laugh audible on the radio.

“No, this was not my plan!” Just then, alarm blared inside the compartment, together with red lights, signaling that it’s go time when the flap of the **airplane**—_a big-ass airplane that took six cars in_—opened wide, ready to drop at an imaginable rate I didn’t think I could do it. I didn’t almost think Dom and the others had done it before, all extreme measures I for sure would faint about before getting my body ready for what’s about to come.

“Oh, yeah, here we go. **Game time**.” Han squeezed my hand for a good measure before his eyes turned into slits, and at that moment did I feel my body raging. It’s as if it’s the first time I’ve seen him so serious and ready I think I was going to _burst_.

“Don’t you think dropping a Spec out of the sky is a waste of resources?” I spoke, making Han laugh before he pulled me gently by my neck and gave me a kiss filled with butterflies and all nice things.

“Hey, Han?” Brian’s voice called from the walkie.

“Yeah, man?”

“Stop _smooching_ the hell of off Bailey.” My mouth hanged, dropping down to the floor it was unbelievable that I forgot Brian was right behind us. I sent him the flying bird before turning back to our glorious view. **A sky.**

“Can’t keep no promises, man.” I elbowed Han in such an immediate action I was so shy to look at him and everybody else.

“Roman, you need some fresh air? Because you're about to get a whole lot of it.” I’m about to get a whole lot of it, too.

“Okay, here we go!” Dom initiated the first act of reversing back to the air of nothingness—and falling out without so much as a scream. I held on tightly to my seatbelt, so tight I swear it would almost rip soon when Han started revving the car and reversing. Brian followed tightly first before Han looked at me like he just realized this whole thing was bonkers.

“Hold on tight, Daisy.” He muttered as if I wasn’t holding tight enough to whatever when he flew the car backwards, falling like an apple from a tree except it’s falling out of an **airplane**, inside an _expensive car_, with hopes of surviving the _shit_ out of it.

“_Fucking hell!_” It felt like I was floating, but more floating out of thin air like the glass was gonna break, or the parts of the car collapsing under pressure. I was thinking mad bricks about it until it dawned on me halfway flying through the course of the air.

It’s _frightening_, _dangerous_, and so _fucking_ **thrilling**!

“Everybody good? Everybody make it out?” I answered through the walkie, followed by the others when only one didn’t. “Hey, Rom? Hey, what's up, man? Talk to me, come on!” Roman is still on the plane!

“I can't do it.”

“The hell you can't! Come on, man! You throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here now!”

“Look, I can't do it, okay? Listen to what I'm saying.” This guy was so persistent like a _fucking_ rock.

“Roman, I just came back from far away and I’m gonna kick your ass if I didn’t see it fall from the plane, now!”

“Bailey, _boo_, I can’t!” He pleaded, making me almost change my mind about making him come when I remembered that this _shit_ was his whole idea. “I’mma stay up here with the pilot. We gonna circle around and make sure we holding it down from up here!”

“You're running out of time! The chute is guided by GPS! You don't have to do anything!” Letty almost yelled back at the radio I for sure would wanna jump off of the plane after that.

“Tej!” Dom called on, making me wonder what it was about.

“Hey, man, listen. I'm sorry to let y'all down, okay? I'mma go ahead and stay up here.” I’m almost certain he won’t.

“No, brother. I'm sorry to let you down.” And I’m certain I’m right.

“What? What do you mean you're... _Tej! What are you doing?!_”

“Get ready! Ground's coming fast!” I didn’t have the chance to check what’s going on when Brian spoke through, making me realize just how close we are now on falling to the ground and possibly end up like ground meat. The numbers on the dashboard turning yellow _fast_—fast enough that when it turned less than a thousand feet and red—**bright red**, did Han pushed the small silver button hidden near the passenger seat.

The military graded parachutes halted the car from falling like a meteor rock, making it feel like my soul had been lifted from my body for a second before the rushing waves turned into calm. I looked at Han, not even a drop of sweat while still holding onto a packet of chips it was a wonder how he stayed still for most of it. “Is this what you’ve been doing before?”

“Yep.”

“No wonder you’re not always afraid.” I could still remember that day when we ran away from all the things that hunts us back in Tokyo, and how I never really saw him scared. All he had was that smirking feature I fell in love with, and nothing else.

“The only thing that scares me is _losing you._” He could not have chosen a better time to make my heart thump like a bitch soon as we landed roughly on the road, letting go of the chute and following closely behind Brian. I would’ve asked for my own car, one that I could color a bright yellow but the mission needed not many of cars and we couldn’t risk more resources than we already had because of this crazy idea.

“Car check. Call it in.” Dom initiated through the talkie.

“Still breathing.” I say through the end, getting the chance to smooth my back on the car seat before doing what we’re supposed to do. _What I’m supposed to do._

“All right, you got one chance to hit them here, Dom. You miss, they'll make it to their black site and they'll squeeze whatever information they need out of Ramsey. The device and your chance of ever getting Shaw will be gone for good.” Mr. Nobody explained, making me shudder just by the mention of _his_ name. The person who almost killed Han—almost killed me. It was like a switch turning on, all the rage and determination growing out of me just for the mere sake of giving back revenge.

Han held tightly on my hand, bringing it closer to his lip that made everything calmer than it seems. But the push to do what we’re sent out of here for was the first priority of them all.

“That ain't gonna happen.” And I’m not letting it happen. By my own life would he get away for the things he’d done to us.

“Ramsey will be in the bus.” Brian explained, making me nod inwardly as we took sight of the cars, and as our mission began.

Four cars behind the bus lined up, assuming they’ve seen our shiny brand new ride that just then, the two rover opened their back and displayed, what would seem, _machine guns._

Han struggled to keep the bullets from hitting us as we turned left to the safe side of the road, thanking heavens for the invention of bulletproof glass. “Tej, shield!” Bullets ricocheted to the side of our car before Tej came in front, having an award for the most enduring jeep when he went straight in front with no hesitations. “Alright, formation!” Han quickly veered the spec in front of Brian’s, having no room for the guns to hit us as we sped right in front of each other.

“Punch it!” The car rammed closely together that it was pushed, slamming Tej’s jeep on to the two rovers that it each went sideways, one straight for a boulder and another on the edge of the car right in front it caused a domino effect of sorts when all four cars in formation was now turned into ruins, flipping everywhere like bowling pins.

We all separated soon as we took away their defense, with Tej and Brian shooting off the bombs I’ve seen them drool over back at the site. “Get out of the way!” I took sight of Brian’s car, holes after holes decorating his windshield that he flew at the side to take up cover from the unending series of guns this _fucking_ parade has.

“Those aren’t guns, those are goddamn cannons! Armor piercing rounds!” She may not know much about guns but she knew that it could pierce through the glass she’s been so proud about, considering the amount of bullets it releases every second. Good thing was, the pair had already backed out of the god-forsaken bus, my eyes then turning to Dom and Letty as they set up their mechanism up top.

“Hook ‘em up!” They fired the rounds of hook that immediately pierced through the back wall of the bus, allowing an entrance we could not afford a while ago. “Brian, Tej, blow it!” The bombs immediately went off, blasting the wall open when Dom and Letty made for the breaks. Our car veering once again on the side before the barren piece of the back wall flew behind—company.

“_Holy shit_, that was luck.” I almost chuckled if not for the fact that this is where I came in to do my part. I still do not know who thought of it but maybe it was Dom who wanted to see if his years of teaching me how to fight was worth it—or maybe they just think bringing me to Tokyo would help me master Karate or _something_.

“Bailey! Brian! Let’s finish this.” Han looked at me like he’d seen a ghost but he knew this was my part—and I knew he would’ve pulled me and strap me back to the car if it’s up to him, but I held on his hands and made my way back out to the window. The wind hitting my face in an instant I almost doubt what I wanted to do but my body was already halfway out, one more push I came above the hood, holding tightly to the suspenders placed so that I could hold myself up as Han pushed our car closer to the bus.

Brian and I looked at each other side by side before the car collided at the back and off we go.

Brian jumped a guy wearing a military suit, pulling myself away before I get thrown that I realized someone’s rushing in front of me, using what I’ve learned from mixed of having to grow together with people who did fights like it was just second nature. My hands caught immediately at the guy’s vest, pulling him closer and using his hesitancy as a weapon against him when I punched right in the middle of his face. Channeling an anger and a deeper self I have yet to know when I brought him down to his back, taking advantage of the momentum to elbow the side of his neck he would hardly survive once it took a hit.

Killing did not seem like a good option for me but push came to shove soon that when Brian pulled me back from a possible gunshot to the head did I realized niceties aren’t anymore much of an option.

A gun presented itself on that one guy I almost instantly killed, hands going through its rough surface that when I pulled back on the safety did a bullet ricocheted on the man pointing a gun at Brian. He fell of like a rag doll, leading me to a pause before Brian took a hold of my arm and pulled me close to what seemed like a storage—but ultimately a cage for our target. He snatched my gun and shot off the lock a few times before sliding it open and displaying a figure covered with black sack against her head.

“Ramsey?”

Brian pulled off the sack from the girl with smeared make up on, eyes looking at us frightened before she started screaming her head off. “Stay away from me! Stay back! Don't you touch me!” I tried displaying a calm natured expression but it wasn’t gonna cut it. I was way too taken aback and possibly still coping up with the concept of killing that I was in no care for warm welcomes.

“My name's Brian. This is Bailey and we’re gonna get you out of here but I'm gonna need you to settle down, all right? I'm gonna cut those things off of you.” It might have been the way Brian spoke like a good cop that brought the girl to calm her nerves that I backed away, searching for foes that could stop us from saving this girl when I found nothing, finding them ran towards my direction at the back of the bus waiting for Han and Dom to drive closer. “Go!” Brian yelled as Dom’s car was the first to come close, my hands pulling the girl together when she was reluctant like hell.

“We have to jump!” I screamed, not really fancying a drive at the hills with more foes judging by gunshots I could hear but not see.

“No! No! I’m not jumping!” She was persistent, more than Roman could ever that I pulled her closer to me, evidently shushing her up by the way my hands held tightly on her wrist.

“We are jumping and I am not dying again because of anyone! Not _Shaw_! Not _you_! Not _anyone_!” It may have been the nerves, the adrenaline, or I may be out of my mind when I not only urged her to jump, I shoved her back soon as I’m confident Dom was close enough to catch her.

“Bailey! Jump!” Brian shouted behind me that when Dom backed out of the bus, Han’s car followed to the left that I held on the discarded metal before taking a jump I swore felt like time had stopped and slowed things down before slamming right down at the spec’s hood, far more glad of seeing Han’s face again. Unscathed, that is.

My smile was halfway there when I noticed another car, one built tightly and new to my eyes I’ve never seen anyone behold, and just then, a face. A face familiar as bright as day I never knew how long I stayed at the hood before Han shouted. “Get in!” My hands were cold and sweaty but I managed to circle back my small frame on the window, the wind almost sending me back until Han slowed down the car by a second, my eyes now in full view of Dom’s car—and _Shaw’s_.

“He’s here.” I say almost out of breath but I know Han knew. It was written all over his face.

“We’re gonna be okay.” My eyes caught sight of the vehicles purposely hitting each other until Dom’s car was pushed at the side of the road, worrying me more than guns and bullets until he spoke through the walkie.

“Letty, stay with Brian!” He knew what he’s doing and I’m sure of it. I’m confident. I trust him enough with my life that he wouldn’t do _shit_ to get himself killed. That’s the Dom I know—_oh shit_, Brian!

“Han! I need help!” Letty spoke through the radio that I took sight of what’s behind and found a rover that survived, arming ready at Letty who veered at the side of the bus, ultimately being ganged up by another one that’s at the front a while ago, locking her in between that worries me more than hell when I knew there are guns hidden at that bus made from hell.

“Pull closer!” I say, feeling a sense of boldness running through my blood when I pulled up a gun we were asked to bring in case, one big enough to eliminate whatever car it deemed fitting to that I kicked off the customized top of the Spec and placed the gun securely at the roof, shooting at will aimed for the rover that it drove around from side to side until it fell down the rabbit hole, letting Letty backed up to the swaying bus I never doubt for a second would be dangerously too close to an edge.

Mountains are the _fucking_ worst. I hated it in Tokyo, I hated it now in my own country.

The bus flew farther away from us, not knowing how and why it appeared to drive way past the limit that when I saw a figure running to the side—and _not_ Brian, did I take on for a shot. “The bus is at the _fucking_ edge!” I shouted through the walkie right after missing the _ninja bitch_ who jumped on the woods for cover, making it known that Brian is still inside when he didn’t appear anywhere else on the road.

“I’m on it! I see him!” And we see him, _alright_… We see him running atop the bus cautiously falling at the edge of the mountain that I gripped tightly at the roof from anticipation and nerve.

Letty accelerated ahead of us, drifting her neon green car expertly at the edge that Brian caught on the tail and clutched tightly until he was softly thrown at the safe side of the road. Han stopped the car just then, causing me to drop the gun and get out of the car, knees dropping beside Brian for so much worry I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. “_Holy shit_.” I say, the man I treated as my brother repeating the words I yelled as he collapsed at his back and laugh like an idiot.

I looked towards my boyfriend that he bobbed his head and urged for us to go. I helped Brian up to his feet and went separate ways, our cars driving up to the meeting point that everything rained down on me like waves. “Is it always like this?” I muttered over deep breaths that Han laughs.

“We’re only just at the _beginning_.”


End file.
